


It's Not Just Him

by AHeartForStories



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Mentioned nudity, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, dragon mannerisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Astrid realizes that Hiccup isn't the only one slowly adopting draconic mannerisms.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	It's Not Just Him

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a looooooooooooooooooong time ago. This one-shot has been finished for months and I just let it sit there, in my pile of finished fics, because I like hoarding fics.  
> But it's here now. To make up for all the Zelda fics I posted this week.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Astrid Hofferson awoke from her slumber one late morning in a pile of furs. Rolling onto her back, she stretched her arms and back with a happy sigh before settling under the many layers again, pulling her legs up. She was completely bare and she wasn't alone.

Hiccup was lying under them next to her. He was in the same state of undress as she was and still in a deep sleep.

They were here, far away from home, to celebrate their marriage in privacy where they didn't need to worry about anyone or their responsibilities to their tribe. It were just the two of them and their dragons here. Though Stormfly and Toothless knew to leave them alone when they wanted to be.

Both of them made great use of their free time. They would go on many flights together, they explored this island they'd chosen as their temporary home, they sharpened their skills in combat even now, and most importantly, they enjoyed each other to the fullest.

Last night had been an especially passionate one. The things done together still made her blush.

Removing the furs she was pressing to her face as a futile attempt at quelling the heat of her cheeks, Astrid turned her head to look at her husband, her partner in love and life, as he slept.

They had decided to sleep under the moonlight next to a campfire the evening before and the sun was now shining down on them through the trees. From its position, she could tell that it was nearly midday.

Hiccup started stirring and Astrid scooted to lie closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. Turning onto her side, she let an arm of hers fall on his chest.

"Good morning, Babe." She told him and Hiccup hummed something similar in response. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and she smiled.

"You know, since it's a new day, I think we should get up and figure out what we want to do today. Maybe we can go to that island we saw on our way here, take Stormfly and Toothless somewhere." She suggested and Hiccup gave her another hum. Seemed liked he wasn't quite as awake as she thought.

Rolling on top of him, pressing her chest onto his, she stared down at him. Like this, she could count every freckle on his face and Astrid was honestly in the kind of good mood that made her consider doing exactly that.

On top of him, her elbows keeping her up, Astrid let her fingers absentmindedly run through his hair, silently remarking on how soft it always was. It was much softer than it already appeared to be.

She also happened to notice his braids had come undone last night, she would have to redo them. As a matter of fact, she may even consider giving him an entirely new style of braid, or braids, by the time they returned to Berk. They were married now, maybe it was time. Before their wedding, she tried not to be too obvious about it for Hiccup's sake, but she did like to flaunt.

Hiccup felt lucky to have her as his wife, but he didn't know she felt the same way about him. If he won't be proud of himself, then she will be in his stead.

Just staring at him made her heart swell with love for this dork and she brought her head down. Sighing deeply, she let her cheek rest against his. Her hair fell over his face. Her content smile widened.

Pausing in her actions and bringing her head back up, Astrid seemed to notice with a shock she'd been nuzzling her husband exactly like a dragon would. Like she had seen Toothless do with him or like Stormfly often did with her. She also realized then, that Hiccup wasn't the only one picking up on some draconic mannerisms after all these years.

"What're you thinking, Milady?" Hiccup asked, finally awake enough to open his eyes and look up to his wife. Their wedding didn't stop him from still giving her that nickname.

Astrid's smile returned as she gazed back at Hiccup. She loved his eyes. It was something she'd never told him before, but it was true and she had a feeling he thought the same about hers. She felt his hands settle on her hips.

"Nothing. Just that you and the dragons are rubbing off on me." She told him.

"I felt it." He replied, nodding.

"And for what it's worth, knowing that it usually means a dragon loves someone very much made it a very nice thing to wake up to." He added.

"Well, I do love you. Quirks and all." Astrid told him, leaning in closer.

"I love you too. Quirks and all." Hiccup returned and shared a soft kiss with her.

Laying her head on his chest again after breaking away, Astrid figured that, for the time being, she'd be content simply staying like this for a little while longer.


End file.
